


Oh Death

by PandaLostInTheStars



Series: Ashton/Kenny ship [4]
Category: South Park, South Park: The Fractured But Whole - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Is this angst, Like really everyone dies, M/M, Songfic, i am sad, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: The end is coming.Death approaches





	Oh Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beneath_the_Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_Trees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh Death](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347457) by Jean Tidus. 



> Kenny/Ashton si my life.  
> I'm in an angsty phase, deal with it!  
> I'm French so I'm still learning english please point out mistakes if you see some !

Everthing had been fine.  
When had they stopped playing ?   
Where did the game became reality? 

When did the river's water turn red.  
  
_~O Death, O Death, O Death!_ _Won't you spare me over another_ _year?~_  
  
Why.  
The question turned around his brain, over and over.  
Why. Why. WHY.

It was too soon. For most of them. Couldn't Fate spare his life, not even once?  
  
_~But what is this, that I can't see?_  
 _With ice cold hands taking hold of me...~_  
  
He was laying on his side, holding Ashton hand tightly....  
His friend and love was laying down on the floor. A pool of blood forming under him.   
Ashton's breath came out in puffs of white, as the chill of Death slowly crept on him.

  
_~When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,_  
_Who will have mercy on your soul?~_  
  
Kenny was hurt too, his clothes were damp with his own blood, which was slowly pouring on the floor, mixing with Ashton's.  
The sticky substance felt cold againt his skin.

Where would he go this time? Would it be Heaven or Hell? Most probably Hell.

Or maybe he wouldn't go anywhere, his soul so broken and shattered that not even the Devil would want it.  
  
_~O Death, O Death, O Death!  
(O Death)~_  
  
All around them, death and destruction were all they could see.  
Smoke rising from the burning houses, screaming from the people running away in a futile attempt to save themselves.   
  
_~No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold.  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul.~  
_  
Cartman. this idiot had tried to bargain his soul. Sure it wasn't worth much...but Kenny knew better than anyone that Death didn't care about gold or any of that.   
When the Lady came for your soul, you had no choice but to follow.  
  
_~O Death!~  
  
_ He remembered the others.   
Tweek and Craig had died in each other arms, together until the end.  
  
Stan had sacrificed himself to give Kyle a chance...Kenny didn't know what had happened to the redhead after. Maybe he had escaped.  
He didn't quite believe it. The horsemen of apocalypse rarely spared anyone.  
  
_~Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.~_  
  
Ashton let out a small breath.  
"Sorry Kenny....I leave first....see you on the flip side...."  
Before closing his eyelids.   
Kenny knew that those purple orbs he loved so much would never shine again.  
He cried silently for his lost love.  
  
~ _O Death, O Death!~_  
  
Crows were starting to come, signaling to Kenny that he was probably the last one holding onto life. Ironic in a way. He was the one who had died the most....And yet he was going ot be the last one to leave.   
After all the cries, explosions and death, the silence that followed seemed deafening.  
  
Kenny coughed, spitting out blood.   
His vision was darkening.  
Death was coming.  
  
_~My name is Death and the end is here...~_  
  
There she was. Lady Death, in all her splendor, in front of him.  
Her eyes looked down at him, full of sadness.

  
_**"Stop fighting young one.**_  
_**It is time for you to go to rest for good. The curse that plagued you for so long is no more.**_  
_**Come, for your end is now.**_  
_**Your loved ones are waiting."**_

  
Her voice echoed in the silence of the devastated town.  
  
And Kenny closed his eyes, for the last time. Letting the hands of death guide him to the afterlife.

He died happy, knowing that this time...he wouldn't wake up in his bed.  
  
It was truly over

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do angst ?
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading !!  
> I remind everyone that Ashon isn't my OC but Beneath_The_Trees!  
> Go read her TFBW fic !!  
> Please leave a kudo and a comment, they are my motivation to write ^^"


End file.
